There's Something About Martin
by Sparki
Summary: Sabrina falls for handsome journalism classmate Martin Spano, who has a secret
1. Senor Sex Appeal

There's Something About Martin  
  
Sabrina Spellman carefully dressed for her journalism class at college. It finally happened. She never thought it would happen after Josh, but it happened. There was a guy she was interested in. He was tall, muscular, and handsome, with dark hair, smooth light-tan skin, the color of milk-caramel candy, glossy dark curls, and a soft baby shadow of a mustache. Very appealing. He smelled very nice too, a tropical, spicy-sweet yet manly scent. He had a beguiling walk and what the TV commercial for Dentamint toothpaste called "a smile with sex appeal." She tied her hair into a french braid and put on her pink sweaterdress with the silver stars all over it. Sparks fizzing in her heart, she yanked on her pink pantyhose, slid her feet into her silver ballet flats, grabbed her purse and her daypack, and strode across the campus, the birds singing a serenade for her and Senor Sex Appeal.  
  
In the classroom, Sabrina was inches away from her crush-target, who looked gorgeous and smelled divine. She called on her magic. In her mind, she chanted "Apollo, Aphrodite, Venus and Cupid. Here is my crush, and I'm feeling stupid. Drop my books on the foot of that handsome gent and make it seem like an accident." All of a sudden, with a thud, her books fell right on the foot of Senor Sex Appeal. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sabrina gasped convincingly. "It's all right." said her gorgeous classmate "Does your foot hurt?" "Not at all." "You must think I'm a terrible klutz." "Hey, a girl as pretty as you can drop her books on my foot any day." He gave her that Dentamint sex-appeal smile, showing the most adorable dimples. Her heart felt like it was melting away like an after-dinner mint melts in the mouth "My name is Sabrina, by the way. Sabrina Spellman." "Hi, Sabrina." The gorgeous guy shook her hand, his grip firm and manly. "My name's Martin. Martin Spano." Martin Spano. Sabrina's heart beat out the name. Thump-a, Thump-a, Mar-tin Spa-no. Thump-a, Thump-a, Mar-tin Spa-no. "Listen, I can't apologize enough for dropping that book on your foot." "There's one way you can make it up to me." Martin said with that teasing smile. "How?" "You can go on a date with me." Sabrina's mouth went as dry as melba toast. Her fantasy was coming true. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Sabrina and Martin exchanged phone numbers and Sabrina floated to her next class in a rosy pink fog. It's almost like this Martin Spano is a warlock, the spell he has cast over me, she thought. 


	2. The Enchantee Lady

There's Something About Martin 2  
  
Martin Spano got home from his part-time job as a columnist for SportsWeek magazine and proceeded to prepare for his date with the pretty girl in his journalism class, Sabrina Spellman. As he showered and combed his hair, he prayed hard that he never slip and tell Sabrina his secret. She'd run away screaming, have him locked up, or laugh in his face, or maybe all three. Dreamily, he opened up his little jar of manly magnetism, and breathing in the rich exotic scent, smeared the soft, buttery, fragrant substance over his chest and arms. That ought to drive Sabrina wild -- not to mention every other girl in his sight, but he'd have to fend them off. It was only Sabrina he wanted to concentrate on.  
  
Sabrina zapped up combination after combination before deciding on an outfit she liked -- a black clingy top, a silver miniskirt, black tights and silver ballet flats. She tied her hair in a loose topknot and secured it with a silver ponytail fastener. Then she did her incantaion for the Enchantee Lady "Enchantee Lady, she who brings beauty Hurry up and report for duty." A cloud of starlike sparks appeared and dispersed to reveal a sweet- faced woman sporting blonde curls and a pink suit, holding a pink attache case in her hand. "Whoosh! Enchantee calling. Enchanted cosmetics and fragrances for bewitching beauty." She laughed a tinkly laugh. "Hello, Sabrina." "Oh, hi, Madeline." said Sabrina. "Listen, I have a really special date with this guy I've been crushing on. I need something to make me look romantic and appealing." "I have just the thing." Madeline the Enchantee Lady said. "CreamKiss Smooth-N-Tasty Love Pomades for the lips." She produced several colorful cylindrical objects. "Flavored lip glosses?" Madeline chuckled. "Hey, this isn't that greasy kid stuff you remember from junior high." she said. "These are magical, potent love elixirs. They give your kiss the power to enthrall." "Enthrall." Sabrina echoed dreamily, thinking that was just what she wanted to do to Martin. "These flavored cosmetic concoctions moisturize the lips and tantalize the partner." Madeline half-whispered. "In bubblegum, vanilla, raspberry, tangerine, cinnamon, tropical punch, and cola." "I'll take the raspberry, cinnamon, tropical punch, and you can't go wrong with cola. Guys seem to like cola." Sabrina made her purchase and pomaded her lips with a thick layer of sweet-scented cola gloss. She was now ready for Martin.  
  
As Sabrina waited for her date, she prayed she'd never slip and tell him her secret. He'd never understand. He'd either laugh in her face or think she was some kind of psycho. As soon as Martin rang her bell, Roxie and Morgan swarmed around him.  
  
"Who's the hottie?" Roxie asked. "He is finer than fine." Morgan remarked. "And he smells heavenly!" "You've been holding out on us!" Roxie exclaimed. Sabrina cleared her throat and suppressed the urge to glower at her friends. "Martin, these are my roommates, Morgan and Roxie. Morgan, Roxie, this is Martin Spano. My date." "Enchanted." said Roxie and Morgan in unison. "Likewise." He turned to Sabrina. "Shall we?" "We shall." 


End file.
